ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Script for The Cryptids: The Movie
~PROLOGUE SCENE~ (Dr. Turbo is in the lab with Angel the Bald Eagle, wearing a welding mask, sparks flying everywhere as he welded an unseen object, while some action music plays in the background.) (Enter Angel the Bald Eagle) Angel: ''"''Dr. Turbo, what are you doing?" Dr. Turbo: "For too long those cryptids have foiled our plans, avoided our traps, and escaped from us, however, retribution finally comes to us today! I want you to meet my latest, and my 'last shot' invention... this powerful device, when placed on our chests, will turn us into the ultimate beings of technology! Absolutely nothing will stop us!" Angel: "Dr. Turbo, what if these things malfunction!? What if they explode when we place them on our chests!" Dr. Turbo: "Trust me, Angel, they won't. This one's finished... now... behold the power!" (Dr. Turbo slams the techno-cube onto his chest, and a burst of electricity, with the generic electricity sounds, are heard. Angel is sent flying back, and covers his face for a bit, before having a peek at the bright blue light. The view switches to Dr. Turbo. The lightning and the lighting dies down, revealing a new Dr. Turbo, with a black suit, and single laser goggle over his left eye. Blue electric wires are seen in his head.) Dr. Turbo: ''(In a robotic voice mixed with normal voice) ''"Behold the power I have created! No more am I the pathetic failure I used to be, Angel, meet Dr. Turbo 2.0! Uhh... hold on... wait..." ''(dramatic music plays, thinking for a bit, then music switches to intense suspense) ''"I am now... Ultra Turbo, and I will capture and destroy ALL of the world's cryptids! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" (maniacally laughing) Angel: "Uh, Dr. Turb-" Dr. Turbo: "It's ULTRA Turbo, you dumb bird!" ''(Smacks Angel into the wall) ''Angel: "Ow... uh... okay, Ultra Turbo, will you make some more cubes? Dr. Sal, Layla, and I could use some of that high technological power!" Dr. Turbo: "Indeed, Angel. This shouldn't take too long." (Dr. Turbo walks off, then a TV-like fast forward screen appears, speeding up Angel's actions, from sitting, to sleeping, to even enabling his secret disco ball and floor and dancing, then turning it off and sleeping again. Dr. Turbo returns.) Dr. Turbo: "It is finished, Angel. Three more techno-cubes. Take one and place it in your chest." Angel: ''(Wakes up) ''"Wha? Where have you been? You've been gone all night!" Dr. Turbo: "It's... only been 15 minutes?" Angel: "I swore it was all night... oh well... lets see if I blow up... I really want to right now..." (Angel grabs a cube with his right wing and slams it into his chest. The same lightning explosion occurs, and Angel is revealing again, with black feathers and red eyes, one eye is cyborg-like. The same blue wires were in his head too.) ''Angel: ''(In a mixture of cyborg and normal voice) ''"Whoa! This feels good! I love feeling powerful! WOO!" ''(Goes around shooting lasers from cyborg eye all over the place.) ''Dr. Turbo: "ANGEL! Ugh... well, I guess I'll go find Dr. Sal. It's time we become rich and famous before we destroy the cryptids for good! We will rule the world after that, and we will be treated as emperors, and I will make Dr. Sal my empress! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!" ''(Laughs maniacally, as it shows the outside view of the lab, and lightning strikes, then a black screen appears.) (Prologue scene ends as it shows the sun rise over a hill, and the title for "The Cryptids: The Movie" pops up in the center of the screen.) ~SCENE ONE~ (COMING SOON) Category:PG Category:Traditional animated Category:The Cryptids Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Movies Category:2025 Category:Cartoon Network Category:2025 films Category:Cryptids